


My best quality

by foreveroptimist



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveroptimist/pseuds/foreveroptimist
Summary: Never, ever had I thought I would be writing a fan fic. But hey, there`s always a first time for everything, and after the encouraging words from "The Face Of Praise", Just-Another-Daydreamer, I`m taking a giant step into the unknown.My first fan fic ever.
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	My best quality

**Author's Note:**

> Never, ever had I thought I would be writing a fan fic. But hey, there`s always a first time for everything, and after the encouraging words from "The Face Of Praise", Just-Another-Daydreamer, I`m taking a giant step into the unknown.  
> My first fan fic ever.

My best quality.

The numbers and figures on the computer screen in front of him got blurry, and he couldn`t help but close his eyes, just for a moment. A warm summer breeze from the open doors filled the room, and he could hear the sound of birds singing as the sun went down over their back yard. This room, for some reason, always made him calm. A place to rest. The rest of the family were home as well, at least he assumed so, but they were alone here, in this room at the back of the house, Terese and him.   
"Hmmm… what is his best quality?" she mumbled, apparently to herself, as she didn`t look up from her magazine. He loved this time of night. Their own little ritual. Curled up here on the couch, next to each other. Both doing their own thing, while sitting so close. He looked over at her, smiled as her fingers lightly stroked his neck just above the collar of his shirt. He closed his eyes again, for just a few seconds, as he allowed himself to enjoy the gentle touch of her fingers as they played with his hair.   
She chewed at the end of her pen, as she always did when she was concentrating. Thinking. Another one of her little habits that few people knew about. He smiled, again. Loved the fact that this was yet another thing about this woman, preserved for only him to know. God, how he loved her.   
"His best quality?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, sorry." She said. "I didn`t realise I was talking out loud".   
She laughed as she looked at him.  
"I`m just taking one of those tests. You know, to see if we`re compatible."  
"Oh, I can prove to you right now, just how compatible are." he said.   
"Mmmm…I bet you can, but I want to finish this test first" she smiled, and started reading her magazine again, while still gently stroking her fingers over his neck. A thing that came so natural to her, that he didn`t even think she realised she was doing it. Much like how he would often play with her hair, those nights when they were curled up like this, watching a movie, and she fell asleep leaning against his chest. 

He closed his laptop and leaned back. The gentle warm breeze in the room reminded him of their first night as a married couple. The floral scent from the rose petals on the bed that tickled his nose, and the tropical breeze through the open windows in their hotel room that night, keeping them both cool despite of the warm summer night. How her fingers, much like now, had gently stroked his hair as she pulled him in for a kiss that would last all night. How he had thought at that moment, that he would never need air again, as long as he could inhale her. Sappy and sentimental, silly even, but true. So true. He remembered how she had awakened him that first morning after their wedding, by kissing his jaw. "My spot." she had said, and he could feel her smile as she kissed him. Her spot. Right under his ear, where his jaw and neck connected. How he had rolled over, how he stared down at her face, her sparkling eyes, how he had stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her shoulder. His spot. Where he would sometimes walk up to her from behind, how she always leaned back into him, so he could nuzzle his nose into the space between her neck and shoulder. How he would then inhale her and kiss her. His spot.

He couldn`t help but smile thinking about that. How she always responded to him kissing her shoulder. Those cute little sounds she always made, a sigh of excitement and satisfaction. The look in her eyes when she turned around and kissed him back. He had often wondered how she always managed to get him so out of balance. Never before had any woman been able to do that, before Terese. It was like he lost all control when around her. One touch from her, one gentle stroke against his thigh under the table at a conference meeting or a lunch with investors, and he was a complete mess. Like he couldn`t wait to be alone with her again, even if the last time they were on their own was only a couple of hours ago. Those days when they would rush of after a meeting, making up excuses, saying they had places to be, when in reality they would run off to her office, lock the doors, and … He looked over at her again. Smiled to himself, amused by how seriously she seemed to take this test. Hard working hotel manager by day, taking random love quizzes in silly magazines at night. She was a complexed woman for sure, his queen.

His mind kept wandering back to their time in London. Newlyweds. How was it possible, that a woman he had known for so many years, could still fill his stomach with butterflies, just by smiling at him? He remembered how they had walked around the streets of London at night, holding hands. They had danced on the sidewalk outside of a karaoke bar, to the sound of drunk man singing "Love me tender". Terese had laughed as he grabbed her and danced like no one was watching. "They are playing our song!" he said. Elvis. They would always dance to Elvis from now on. How could they not? He remembered how they would just walk without even talking, and how he still felt more contempt, silent in her company, than he had ever felt before. He remembered how they had leaned over at the bridge to watch the river, and how he could see her eyes glowing in the lights form that old flickering streetlight above her. How one smile from her filled his heart and weakened his knees, and how they couldn`t get back to the hotel room fast enough. He could never get enough of her, and he probably never would. Her smile, the smell of her hair, her beautiful warm brown eyes, her witt and sarcasm, their constant bantering that would almost always lead to flirting, her laughter and her tears, her curves and edges. His spot. So beautiful. His Terese. How he loved making love with her.

He would do anything for her. Anything. Though lately, it felt like she was the one doing everything for him. Like she was the one taking care of him. In his previous relationships that would have made him insecure. He was an "alpha". He knew that. Not his best quality. He knew that too, but after years of trying to change, he had given up. Protecting the people he loved was a part of him. An instinct maybe, to such an extend that it sometimes had become a weakness, and driven people he loved away. But not Terese. She saw right through him, she fought back, and for some reason, he had learned to let down his guard with her. She always called him out on his less than fortunate decisions. Rough and firm, and always right. Yeah, he was not afraid to be weak with her.   
The last few months life had thrown him one curve ball after another, but Terese had been there to catch them all. He would never have made it without her support during David`s illness and recovery. She had been there for him every step of the way, while dealing with her own recovery from her relapse as well. So strong.

The way she had been there these last few weeks, helping both him and Harlow. Her strengths had no limits. He remembered how he was so tired he could hardly stand that first night at home after returning from the island. After spending days and nights by Harlow`s bed at the hospital, he was shivering when he undressed and entered the shower. He had leaned forward into the wall, head down, eyes closed, just letting the water run down his neck, hardly able to move when he felt her warm hands from behind, holding him. Terese, in the shower with him, her chin against his back, washing him gently with soap, kissing his shoulder, just holding him until the warm water ran out. He fell asleep in her arms that night, and as usual, waking up next to her made the world seem a little less scary. Like anything was possible, just because, at the end of the day, he knew she would still be there. Kissing her spot.

The thought of her kiss filled him with joy, and a somewhat childish excitement. Butterflies.   
He leaned back into her hand, reached back and grabbed it, held it for a second or two, then kissed the fingers that had just calmed him, and made his mind wander.   
She looked at him, smiled, the back of her pen still between her lips. Those beautiful, soft lips. So close that he could easily lean in for a warm, tender kiss.

"What?" she said, as she knew he was thinking of something.  
"You! He answered. "You are my best quality!"


End file.
